Paynius Valeria
History Of Paynius The Beginning Paynius used to play a game called Clash of Clans but then decided to roam the app store to look for mobile mmorpg's to play, he came across a few but most were terrible and not what he was looking for but then he found GraalClassic+. As soon as he downloaded it he fell in love with the game and ditched Clash of Clans forever Paynius started playing around late 2013, When Paynius was a noob he often got his irl friends or friends from Clash of Clans to come play with him, they mainly went to Onett Town to pk other players and this is when Paynius actually enjoyed pk in his time in graal. When Paynius's friends weren't online he seeked others for friendship so he went to balamb spar and made quite a few friends there, a notable one would be Saizo, leader of Pandemic, back then Saizo used to war against a guild known as the Sehzan, which owned the Balamb spar room. Paynius really liked this guild known as the Sehzan and some of his friends were able to join them so he asked. He went up to the leader at the time, Seth and asked if he could join but Seth said no. This really made Paynius mad so Paynius decided to make his own guild which was known as Magicka. Magicka was the same guild style as Sehzan but instead of being Samurais, Magicka was a bunch of Wizards that sat on the top left side of the sparring room while Sehzan stood on the top right side of the sparring room. Later Paynius and Saizo decided to ally each other in order to fight the Sehzan's mighty fighters, we were able to beat most of them but some like Blade and Seth were just too skilled. While this was happening Paynius was becoming intrigued with spar and decided to get better, he trained his own members in Magicka who were mainly being trained in Balamb, Paynius met his master (Mike Valeria Valeria at the time), he was in the Core Team for GST in 2014, the name of that guild was Northern Sign which is a Valerian owned guild, Paynius trained under his master for some time and was hoping to get on the Northern Sign Core Team one day, Paynius's master taught him everything he knew about attacking so he asked his friend to help train me. This is when Paynius had learned his trademark style known as diag, which is the spar style of only moving in a diagonal pattern to confuse your enemies. After awhile Paynius became inactive due to schoolwork and had returned later in 2015 The Revival Era This is when Paynius came back after some time being inactive, Magicka was dead, he mainly likes to roleplay as a Demon and liked to scare people with such phrases like "Paynius is the god of Mercy... Believe in me child...", this is when he met his best friend Noisey Droid and started up Magicka again. When Magicka got started up again it was mainly just for the family values not for sparring or having enemies, so I and Droid recruited some life long friends we have today, such as Moose Magicka and Zed. There was a lot of fighting in Magicka and the kik chats had to be separated for some members because they couldn't get along but in the end, Paynius fell inactive again for the final time and everything broke down. The Acceptance Era Paynius came back in 2016 and found that some of his members like Moose Magicka, Droid Magicka, and Zed were still in the guild but inactive so Paynius decided not to start up Magicka again because it wouldn't be the same without those three people. This is when Paynius met with Isamu Ryuji, also known as the Mad King of Sehzan, Sehzan's new home was now located in the Dojo instead of the sparring room at Balamb Island due to the recent Brazilian invasion. The two spoke for a couple of weeks, attended a couple of partys notably Kyu Valeria's birthday party which was hosted by someone in Hellkyros known as 007(Ace) and quickly became friends Isamu after these events, this is when Paynius finally joined Sehzan... Barracks, so after joining Sehzan, Paynius was only welcomed by two members, that being Isamu and Winry, the rest of Sehzan was exactly like how they were at the start when Paynius met them in 2013, they were snobby and ignore newcomers. At the same time during this era, Paynius also befriended another graalian by the name of Korvo which ran a small military empire, this is when Paynius got the jist of how to run a military empire as he was the rank Master Paladin After awhile Paynius gains Isamu's trust and becomes the official right hand man of the Sehzan replacing the others that could've been, Lust, Kaz and Soul, a lot of these members got triggered about how Sehzan is now and left Sehzan for good. This is when Paynius offers Isamu something important to him, the renaming of his personal guild Magicka to be now called Sehzan Knights, this is when Sehzan starts to change drastically. The Students Of Diag During this Era Paynius trained many soldiers in the art of diag and proper use of C, some of these students excelled greatly and are now high ranks dues to their undying loyalty to me and the Sehzan without the officers Paynius has obtained, the Sehzan would certainly be less of what it is today. These students were: * Seveade * Dalton * Genisis * Player * Tituzo * Bladeslash/Zell * Winry * Noisey Droid * Moose * Shade * Beel * Shock * Sed * Goldy * Luis The Military Era Part 1 When Paynius made Sehzan Knights he was given the right to have the title Lord in his name and had the power to make diplomatic friendships with other guilds, one notably suggested was Crawford as Paynius was told by Isamu Ryuji, that they used to be allies back in 2010, in 2016 he started searching for this mythical guild known as Crawford, he asked around and look at the dead guilds that have Crawford in their guild name, He ended up finding someone that told him that the guild Knights Of Jerusalem is the reincarnation of Crawford, this is when Paynius first met Germain Crawford, we spoke awhile and after awhile Sehzan started to get bigger by having more subs such as Sehzan Soldiers and Sehzan Defenders, when this happened Paynius decided to ask Germain if he wanted to ally Sehzan Knights, he said yes, this was the beginning of the Sehzan Grand Alliance. After a while the mysterious leader Seth came back to take over Sehzan, he was on Isamu's account and was making Sehzan have strict rules again as it used to although he didn't intervene with my plans on making Sehzan into a military empire. A lot of members of the new Sehzan Era hated having Seth around because he was such a dictator but it is true he was able to get things done even when being mean about it, it was effective. Then Isamu disappeared for a while and Seth took over. A lot of people speculated that Isamu and Seth are one of the same people, I can confirm as the writer(Paynius) they are not the same person for I have been in a skype call with both of them at once, continuing on, word spread of the old Sehzan leaders return and this brought the attention to many other old names One day Paynius and Seth were in the Dojo like always, looking for that mighty spar potential that is needed in the Sehzan army but all of a sudden these guild members come in large numbers towards us, they were known as Bacseya, their leader Harau wanted to speak to the old Mad King since they were old friends but after a while of the Bacseyians arrival, their members start acting extremely rude towards us and this started conflict leading towards Paynius fighting all of them in a spar and winning except Harau, it didn't matter that Paynius beat Regius and the other rats, Paynius needed to win that one fight with Harau as it was the leader battle. As soon as Harau beat Paynius Regius kicked him out of his guild house and left Paynius in defeat. It wasn't until later Paynius got his revenge on them by beating Regius in a series (3-1), it was supposed to be to 5 but Regius had a cry and rage quit, then after awhile things calmed down. The Castle War At the time Bacseya ruled the west side of Graal and Sehzan ruled the east side, legitly as we have fended off attackers like Bastilles in York Town during that time but our ally Crawford used to own the west side and one day decided to invade Bacseya during a training course in the throne room of the old Castle, they called for Sehzans help as they were being defeated in numbers 5-11. Sehzan soon came by to aid their ally Crawford and fight for the throne room, the battle quickly went in our favour as our manpower was about 24-11 at that time, not to mention Aurea was helping Bacseya fend off Sehzan and Crawford at that time but wasn't enough to take us on, during the battle more members from Sehzan came and we even got some Valerian members in to help us, it got to the point where we had around 40 soldiers on our side in the throne room, the battle kinda got pointless at that point because we were beating them in manpower and skill in general, although as the writer I do have to admit some of the members on the opposite side were crazy loyal to the point where they pass out irl from battling It was a really long battle that lasted more than 6 hours, it got to the point where we had Isamu and Harau battle in a series to determine the winner of the war, it was a close battle but Isamu won, after that Regius invited me, Isamu and Harau to his guild house to discuss a treaty, it was agreed that Sehzan clearly won that war but only ended what Crawford started, Sehzan decided to hand the Castle back to Bacseya as a peace offering and Germain was notified to tell his troops not to attack Bacseya anymore, It was then that Bacseya was in the Grand Alliance but there was a lot of complications as we were allied to other empires the other empire wasn't allied to, so we ended up allying with Aurea and this is when the next Era begins. The Military Era Part 2 At this time the Grand Alliance was doing well and was known to be the strongest Alliance in that time. Sehzan had a lot of time on their hands as there weren't many wars and if there were, they would be horrible and not worth fighting for in the first place. During this time Paynius was scoping out other potential threats at the train station to see that they get taken out straight away while they are weak. One of these empires were known as Kyronia, Paynius then decided to go on his alternate account and start spying on them, it became apparent they had no important plans or any problem with the Grand Alliance, they soon realized Paynius was a spy after asking so many questions and this is when Paynius revealed himself to their leader Kyro, also known as Joe. Once this happened, Kyro invited Paynius to his guild house to discuss terms of friendship and such. Paynius thought Kyro was an alright guy until.. Kyro told Paynius to betray the Sehzan and work under him and Swampmuffanz, his 2nd in command at the time. This is when Paynius realized the true nature of Kyro and decided to leave it at that for now. It wasn't until the next day that Kyro convinced the young Claiton (Germains 2nd in command at the time), to gather whatever members of Crawford he could to fight the Black Hand and Evora for MoD Town. Even though Paynius had no interest in MoD town because Sehzan only needed its homeland at the time but since Crawford got involved in this war, Sehzan had to as well, it was basically a repeat of the Castle War all over again. After about 5 minutes of destroying unworthy opponents, Kyro decided it was time to call in the win, this is when he invited everyone from the war to his guild house for a group photo and a party (surprisingly the graal party was pretty dope), Sehzan mainly stood around the sparring room as natural and the rest were in the main room discussing past war stories. After this war and getting to know Kyro, Paynius was starting to feel that Sehzan is having more of an impact on the military community in general but its biggest impact was yet to come. The Return Of The State (Republic) This was interesting, I mean writing this after a year and a bit is pretty cloudy but I’ll discuss what I remember. The States usual people came up with a new military called the Republic. They made new uploads which were pretty mint tbh but still mind you this was during the era that Sarovia was not present. So the State being a past superpower made them a threat to the militaries already around. Luckily there was a strong alliance called the Grand Alliance aka the GA. It was made as a truce alliance after the Old Castle War which was made up of Sehzan, Crawford, Aurea, and Bacseya. Mind you these factions were already overpowered even before united but now they owned the map under the communist type rule. Eventually, the Republic attacked us for our lands. I know back then Auel wouldn’t have done that but it was one of his Generals that made the decision to attack us. I don’t remember how but Harau quit the community during this time and disbanded Bacseya to make The DarkSteel Order. He was still a large part of the alliance even though he had no army to help us with. So yeah eventually the rest of the GA defeated the Republic in many battles and Auel left the Republic giving Logan full command over it. In the end the GA were just fighting stubborn Republic regiment leaders that eventually joined Sehzan. The Fall Of Sehzan & The Grand Alliance It was the end of 2016 and the holidays were coming to an end. People started playing graal less and going back to their occupations such as school and work. It was at this time that Sehzans people were what i like to call battle fatigued which is when you join wars every single day and it just gets repetitive and boring. Everyone in Sehzan already knew they were the best military at that time and warring with empires like Kiev every day just tired them out. So all the officers started leaving and Sehzan became a mess. It took me (Paynius) awhile to come to terms that Sehzan has ended and it was good it was like what state is to some people in the community you have good memories being a part of it and you wanna relive them any chance you get. But yeah Rusix went on with Aurion, Dalton went on with Hellenthral, Moose helped make Guilnea actually relevant and Seveade became a brilliant sparrer by furthering his training. So it wasn’t because Sehzan ended that the Grand Alliance broke I mean it was still active but extremely inefficient due to losing both Bacseya and Sehzan and only having Azraels Aurea and Germains Crawford. The way it ended was a disagreement about who made the Grand Alliance. I won’t really go into the details but having sehzan and crawford merge and alliance with bacsey and Aurea made some complications at that given time about whether it was the Sehzan/Crawfords GA or Bacsey/Aurea GA. In the end, it really doesn’t matter. Oh yeah not to mention that Daltons Hellenthral was in the GA for the time it was still alive but yeah. Category:Valeria